dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Miracle
"The Ties That Bind"}} Mister Miracle was the moniker of Scott Free, the biological son of Highfather who was traded for Orion over to Darkseid, as part of a pact between New Genesis and Apokolips. History Early life Scott grew up in the X Pit, where he was repeatedly tortured by Granny Goodness. However, unlike most of her subjects, Scott Free was resilient and resisted her brainwashing. He attempted to escape on several occasions, only to be thwarted every time. Thanks to these attempts, Scott gradually acquired acute escapist skills, and his perseverance paid off when he finally managed to escape the infernal X Pit. Scott later became the escape artist knows as Mister Miracle. He also freed Big Barda from Granny Goodness's control, and married her. It seems in his later years at some point he came into contact with his birth world of New Genesis, as he was seen helping them confront Darkseid's forces on Earth and seen among various New Gods. After Apokolips When Mister Miracle was rehearsing one escape stunt, his manager, Oberon, was abducted by Granny Goodness. In exchange for Oberon's safety, Mister Miracle and Big Barda were coerced into saving Kalibak, who was imprisoned in the X Pit by Virman Vundabar. Mister Miracle was the only one ever to escape the X Pit, so he was the only person capable of freeing Kalibak. Miracle and Barda sought the Justice League for assistance, and the Flash volunteered to help. The prospect of going back to the X Pit triggered old traumas, but Mister Miracle worked through them and succeeded in freeing Kalibak and finding his way out of the X Pit once again. With the aid of Mister Miracle's friends in the League, Oberon was saved while Kalibak was put in a prison on Earth, leaving Granny and Vundabar to continue fighting one another. Powers & Abilities Scott, like most of the new gods are extremely long-lived, is immune to toxins and diseases. Scott is a superior athlete and a master fighter, with superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and durability. Also Scott has a genius level intellect, during his life on Apokolips has learned to use science and advanced technology of the new gods. Scott is the greatest escape artist of three different worlds. Scott free is heir of the Alpha Effect, the antithesis of Darkseid's Omega Energ. His godlike powers can reach almost unlimited levels. Scott possesses greater power as the embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation, which allows him to warp reality on a cosmic level. The ability is fueled by rage and negative emotions which Scott himself usually doesn't have. The Anti-Life Equation can give any being the power to dominate the will of all sentient and sapient races. Background Information Scott Free was created by Jack Kirby, as part of the Fourth World, and debuted in Mister Miracle #1. did not change his origin much, but in the comics, he was actually the second escape artist to bear the name "Mister Miracle". The first was Thaddeus Brown, his teacher. The third was in turn Scott's pupil, Shilo Norman. In recent years, Scott Free was a major player in the Death of the New Gods story arc, which he did not survive. Appearances * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" * "The Call, Part I" * "Twilight, Part II" * "The Ties That Bind" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:New Gods